In micro-fluid technology, which provides new applications, e.g., in the pharmaceutical and medical field or in industrial processing engineering, elements for transporting and controlling the fluids are of particular importance. At present, the micro-valves used in micro pumps, in particular, are usually designed according to the dual-chamber principle, in which a closing element, which opens only at a particular pressure configuration as a function of the pressure differential between the two valve chambers, is situated between two valve chambers. Such a dual-chamber micro valve is described in DE 103 34 240. A disadvantage of a conventional micro valve is that it switches solely as a function of the pressure differential between the two valve chambers. Although a conventional micro valve is relatively easy to produce, there are endeavors nevertheless to develop micro valves that are even easier to produce, in particular micro valves having an expanded functionality.